


pulled in.

by j_whirl44



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Mistletoe, Other, it's the holidays and i'm soft lets get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: Cel tries to have a bit of fun, Zolf complies.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	pulled in.

“Cel did you put this here,” Zolf asks. His tone is for the most part neutral, but there’s a hint of teasing. They look up from the small gear they were working on and follow his finger that’s pointing upwards towards the green leafy bundle of plants. They give a nervous laugh, their cheeks flushing.

“Oh I did, I found it out looking for ingredients the other day, I can,” they hesitate, “I-I can take it down if you don’t think it’s appropriate I don’t mean to make anyone uncomfortable, Mister Smith I-”

“Cel,” he says calmly. The playful look on his face hasn’t disappeared and he hasn’t moved from under it. In fact, there’s a pink hue to his cheeks now as well. He’s chewing a little on his lip.

They stand up and walk over slowly, careful to be just away from it. They shove their hands into their pockets.

“Has anyone been by?” he asks.

They think back and then smile, “I saw Kiko pull Azu under it the other day, actually. Those two are just the cutest don’t you agree? Oh!” they exclaim now, laughing a little maniacally, a defense mechanism of sort, “and then I caught Wilde and the captain under here. That didn’t exactly end well,” they snort. Zolf laughs along with them.

“No I can’t imagine it did,” he chimes in.

They laugh a little longer until it dies out naturally. Zolf still hasn’t moved and Cel can’t will themself to move either.

They clear their throat, they take their hands out their pockets and rub them together in another nervous tick, “Like I said I can take it down if you think-” they begin to explain again until Zolf grabs their wrist and gently pulls them in as his other hand reaches up to their collar to bring them down.

They don’t have a proper chance to react before Zolf is already kissing them. They blink a few times before they both reposition and Cel brings a hand around his waist and rests the other on his shoulder. He places the hand that was on their collar up into the hair and applies the slightest amount of pressure.

It’s over quick and Zolf pulls back with his face as red as they’ve ever seen and he can’t quite look at them. They still have a grip on his hip as they look down at him and smile.

“Well…” they say.

He chokes out a nervous laugh, “Yeah well couldn’t have you missing out. Was your idea,” he mumbles.

They laugh and give a lopsided grin as they lean in briefly and kiss his forehead for extra effect before they pull back and stand up straight again.

They stand there and look at each other. There’s a comfortable but slightly charged silence as neither really seem to know what to do now.

As if not missing a beat Zolf finally speaks up, “Well I should get back, but uh, it’s fine Cel. No need to take it down,” he says.

He leaves before they can respond and they’re just left standing there. They look up and give a small laugh before shaking their head and heading back into the room to continue working on their gear. 

The flush doesn’t leave their cheeks for a while, neither does the lopsided grin.

**Author's Note:**

> listen it's the holidays i had to!!!
> 
> mistletoe is cute (most of the time)
> 
> hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! may you have a safe and happy holidays :3


End file.
